


every night i dreamed of you

by twiceasbriight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, References to Critical Role (Web Series), a teensy bit of hurt with a lot of fluff, elf cleric minji, elf ranger siyeon, siyeon saves minji's life, somnie critters rise, the dnd au you've all been waiting for, they make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: in all their years fighting side-by-side, siyeon's never had to save minji's life before. until now.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	every night i dreamed of you

“Siyeon?”

A voice breaks dimly through the sharp, high-pitched ringing in Siyeon’s ears, but it does not register. The forest around her is green and vibrant and gold, but all Siyeon sees is red. Blood and rage pound through her veins, panic curling tight around her lungs, edging her vision with black.

It has to have been at least a minute since Siyeon had let her arrow fly with deadly accuracy, piercing the Forest Walker between the eyes, just over where Minji had been grappled close, daggers of thorn and bark digging into her throat, teeth bared against the pain, but Siyeon is frozen in place, muscles locked, eyes wide, her longbow trembling in her grip.

“Siyeon!”

Her legs sting and throb from the way she had thrown herself to her knees, skidding against the stones and roots scattered beneath her in a last-ditch, desperate effort to get close enough to save Minji. Her arms ache with the effort of holding her longbow up for so long, but Siyeon cannot lower them, cannot move or breathe for the sheer tsunami of wrath and terror writhing in her belly and closing her throat.

_“Siyeon!”_

The voice finally registers, saturated with worry and fear. A familiar figure drops to her knees in front of her, throws her arms around her, and pulls her close. Sheer relief floods through Siyeon’s veins, because it’s Minji, it’s _Minji_ , safe and unharmed, save for red and purple marks blooming against the pale skin of her neck.

Siyeon’s longbow drops from her numb fingers, and she crushes Minji to her, a relieved sob catching in the back of her throat as her lungs finally expand with air.

“It’s okay,” Minji breathes, cupping the back of Siyeon’s head. “ _It’s okay_ ,” she repeats in Elvish, running her fingers through Siyeon’s long, blonde hair.

Siyeon shudders in Minji’s arms, pressing her face into her mate’s neck, and inhales the sweet vanilla of her scent, until the last of the tension and panic drains away, and all that’s left is relief.

Minji’s eyes are soft and warm when Siyeon leans back to meet her gaze. Siyeon reaches up to cup her jaw with a shaking hand. She strokes Minji’s cheekbone with her thumb, gentle and reverent and disbelieving, like she is afraid that if she puts more pressure, Minji will dissolve into the wind and disappear forever.

“I’m here,” Minji links her and Siyeon’s fingers, like she _knows_ , running her thumb over the back of Siyeon’s leather glove.

Siyeon tips her head back to the sky.

“Thank the gods.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Minji counters, smiling. Her teeth flash in the daylight, lips curving wide, and it’s the most beautiful thing Siyeon has ever seen.

Siyeon leans in so their lips are just barely touching.

“I would burn down the world for you,” she whispers against her mouth, voice raw and aching with the truth of it, with how much she means it.

“And I, for you,” Minji closes her eyes, leaning her forehead against Siyeon’s.

Siyeon thinks she could stay like this forever, wrapped in Minji’s arms in the middle of the forest, with the sun shining down on them and the sound of birds flitting through the trees.

Moments later, though, the intimate air is shattered when a voice calls out for them.

“Siyeon! Minji!”

They sigh simultaneously, pulling apart.

“Yes?” Minji calls back. Her voice wavers almost imperceptively with remnants of emotion.

“We found the gate!”

Siyeon’s eyes widen with surprise.

“I guess we weren’t that far off in our estimate,” Minji says dryly, eyes twinkling with humour. “Coming!” She calls back.

Minji rises to her feet. “Come on, Singnie. We’re almost there.”

“Almost there,” Siyeon murmurs, climbing to her feet. She sways for a moment as a wave of dizziness and exhaustion washes over her. She picks up her longbow from where it had fallen to the ground and slings it across her back next to her quiver.

She and Minji head in the direction of the voice, pushing past bushes and branches until the last of the forest is behind them. Siyeon’s jaw drops as she looks up; in front of them is an enormous walled city, stretching further around than even Siyeon’s enhanced eyes can see.

The rest of their party is waiting for them in front of the iron gate, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Their sheathed weapons and armour are stained crimson from the battles of the last few days, and Siyeon notes the wariness of the guards as they survey her members.

Yoohyeon waves Siyeon and Minji over, her wide smile belying the tiredness in her eyes.

“Hey,” Yoohyeon’s holy symbol glints against the sunlight as she places her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder.

Warmth seeps from the aasimar’s fingers into Siyeon’s skin. It’s a low-level Healing Word, but since Yoohyeon has already expended her stronger spells for the day, the effort is very much appreciated. Siyeon sighs, stretching her muscles, as the healing energy seals the surface wounds in Siyeon’s arms and legs, and the superficial aches and stings fade away.

“Thanks, Yoohyeon,” Siyeon smiles gratefully.

“You’re welcome!” Yoohyeon’s answering smile is blinding. “Come on, I think Bora is just about finished convincing the guards to let us in.”

Siyeon, Minji, and Yoohyeon approach the giant gate, where the rest of their party is gathered. Bora, their charming and persuasive bard, is smiling wickedly up at the male guard closest to her, eyes half-lidded and dark, her tiny body humming with power.

The guard’s jaw slackens, and he smiles down at her goofily, before stepping aside to allow her and the rest of their party through.

As the seven of them step through the gate, the guard calls out behind them.

“Welcome to Zadash.”

They make their way through the winding, cobbled streets of the city with a stumbling sort of exhaustion, pausing just once to ask for directions to the closest, fanciest inn. They’ve worked hard over the last few days, and they finally have gold to burn.

They’re directed to an inn named Insomnia, a short ten-minute walk from their current location, and make a beeline for it, desperate for a hot meal and a warm place to rest after so long sleeping in the outdoors with nothing but Yubin’s magic protecting them from the cold.

Insomnia turns out to be even fancier and more opulent than advertised. It’s all oaken walls, glowing lights, and magical portraits, and it bustles with the wealthiest patrons that Zadash has to offer.

As they enter, Siyeon spots a group of well-dressed, laughing tieflings by the bar, a cluster of dwarves and firbolgs crowding a booth next to the winding stairs, and even a goliath and a half-orc talking to the human receptionist.

Thankfully, the wait to speak to the receptionist isn’t long. The goliath and their half-orc companion quickly step to the side when they see the bloodied party of seven standing behind them.

Minji thanks them, before stepping up to the receptionist.

“Three rooms for the night, please,” Minji requests. “Preferably with baths; it’s been a long few weeks.”

Despite her surprise at such disheveled patrons entering the establishment, the receptionist recovers quickly, offering them a polite smile.

“That’ll be five gold,” she says, taking three room keys off a set of silver hooks behind her.

Minji turns to Gahyeon, beckoning her forward. The warlock dips into the Bag of Holding for their party funds, pulling out six gold, and handing it to the receptionist.

“Keep the change,” Gahyeon says smoothly.

Taken aback by Gahyeon’s generosity, the receptionist nearly chokes on her tongue.

I – th-thank you,” she stutters gratefully, sliding five gold into the register and slipping the remaining gold piece into her pocket. She hands Minji the room keys.

Gahyeon waves her off with an easy grin, stepping back next to Handong.

“I’ll have a meal sent up to each of your rooms in an hour or so,” the receptionist says, “on the house.”

“Many thanks,” Minji smiles.

“Enjoy your stay!”

With that, Siyeon and the rest of the party head up the winding stairs to the second floor, exhaustion growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

“We have room numbers five, six, and seven,” Minji says examining the keys. She tosses one to Yubin, who catches it lazily with Mage Hand, and one to Handong, who catches the key-ring on the very tip of her dagger.

“You’ve all worked hard over the last few weeks,” Minji surveys the party fondly. “Sleep well, and rest up. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”

A tired chorus of assent rises from the six of them, before the circle breaks.

Handong, Yoohyeon, and Gahyeon unlock the door to number five and enter, and Yubin and Bora head into number six.

“Let’s go, my love,” Minji smiles softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of Siyeon’s long hair behind her ear.

Siyeon leans into Minji’s touch, closing her eyes for a moment, before taking the room key out of her mate’s hand and unlocking the door.

She gasps as she steps inside; the room is stunning. Siyeon doesn’t think she’s stayed anywhere half as beautiful since she left her city.

The room is painted a rich, royal purple with gold rivulets running through it. The bed is enormous, covered with more pillows than Siyeon can count. A gossamer curtain hangs from the ceiling above the bed, partially cloaking it from view. There’s a dark maple cabinet to the left, and further over, an entrance to what Siyeon guesses must be the bathroom.

“Wow,” Siyeon murmurs, placing her pack gingerly on the floor next to the door, like she’s afraid to dirty the marble tiles.

“Wow, indeed,” Minji’s eyes are wide and admiring as she drinks in the sight of the room. She closes and locks the door behind them, before setting her pack down next to Siyeon’s.

Siyeon unlaces her boots and removes them, sighing with relief as she flexes her feet, unhindered by the tough black leather. She pads over to the far side and pokes her head into the bathroom.

As it turns out, the bathroom is actually two separate chambers. The first is all marble walls and floor, with an enormous four-foot bathtub in the center, and the second chamber houses the toilet and sink.

Siyeon approaches the bathtub and opens the faucet, sighing when the hot water flows out and hits her hand. It’s been ages since she’s had a hot bath; the thought of getting in and scraping the dirt and grime from the last few weeks off her tired body and reveling in the warmth has her shoulder slumping with relief.

She leaves the water running and exits the bathroom to tell Minji, and her jaw practically hits the floor, because Minji’s armour, clothes and undergarments are already folded carefully next to her pack, and Minji herself is fully naked, a playful glint in her eyes.

Siyeon nearly chokes on air as she rakes her gaze over her Minji’s body, admiring her toned thighs, the flat plane of her abdomen, her muscular arms, the sharp curve of her collarbone, and the sweep of her jawline.

“By the gods,” Siyeon breathes, mesmerized.

Heat and hunger to touch and taste drip down Siyeon’s spine, radiating out to her limbs in waves of liquid flame, burning away her exhaustion.

“See something you like?” Minji teases, stepping forward.

Her eyes are already dark and filled with want and invitation. Siyeon surges forward, capturing Minji’s perfect lips with hers in a bruising kiss. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and turn filthy; Minji parts Siyeon’s lips with hers, licking greedily into her mouth. Siyeon whines, her knees nearly buckling at the sensation.

She presses Minji up against the wall, nipping at her lower lip, before switching to suck on her tongue. Minji’s pulls Siyeon flush against her, a moan breaking in her throat when Siyeon disconnects their lips to blaze a trail of hot kisses down Minji’s jaw.

Siyeon’s hands slide down Minji’s narrow waist, marveling at the softness of her skin. Minji whimpers, hands coming up to tug uselessly at Siyeon’s armour.

“Take it off,” she breathes against Siyeon’s lips. “Let me touch you.”

Siyeon pulls back, a smirk curling at her lips. She runs her fingers teasingly over the thick black leather, before undoing the laces of her bracers, greaves, and breastplate, and throwing them carelessly off to the side. Her red leather overcoat and black shirt are next; she undoes the coat and throws it off, and then pulls the shirt up and over her head, ignoring the way her long hair catches slightly against it.

The shirt is barely off, before Minji is kissing her again, exploring the skin of Siyeon’s toned waist and abdomen with her long fingers. Heat sears Siyeon’s veins, need lighting her up inside. She palms Minji’s breasts, lips curving when Minji breaks the kiss to moan at the delicious pressure of Siyeon’s calloused hands against the sensitive skin.

Siyeon trails butterfly kisses down Minji’s neck, pausing at the marks on her throat, souvenirs from their encounter with the Forest Walker. Siyeon’s heart wrenches in her chest.

“You didn’t heal these?” She asks, trailing her fingers over the bruised skin.

Minji shakes her head, “it’s not worth the power. I was saving the magic for you.”

Siyeon inhales shakily, tears stinging her eyes at her admiration of Minji’s selflessness.

_She would keep those marks and her injuries just to heal me instead._

Siyeon’s lips tremble with words of admiration and _no, please, save it for yourself,_ but before she can say anything, warmth floods Siyeon’s limbs from Minji’s palms, a heat Siyeon recognizes as a high-level Cure Wounds, and Siyeon nearly collapses with relief as the pain from the worst of her injuries from their last few battles seeps away.

Siyeon blinks back the tears, affection and gratitude for her mate suffusing her chest.

“Thank you,” she says, hushed, cupping Minji’s jaw in her hand.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” Minji smiles softly, eyes sparkling. “I’ll heal myself in the morning.”

Siyeon ducks her head.

“I have everything to thank you for.” Her voice is a broken whisper, saturated with more emotion than Siyeon can possibly name.

She hopes that Minji feels it, knows it with every inch, ever fiber of her being. When Siyeon meets her eyes again, she knows she feels it, because the look in Minji’s eyes changes to something akin to a reverent, ravening awe, like Siyeon is the burning incandescence of the sun itself come to earth.

Minji presses her forehead to Siyeon’s breathing her in. Their noses bump, and Siyeon smiles, reaching up to undo Minji’s braid. Her dark hair comes down in waves, and Siyeon combs gently through the locks.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Siyeon’s hand comes up to trace the edge of Minji’s jaw, the taper of her elfin ears, the slope of her nose, and the curve of her kiss-swollen lips.

Minji smiles shyly, looking up at Siyeon through dark, half-lidded eyes.

“You take my breath away.”

Siyeon smiles back, eyes soft. She kisses Minji slow and deep, like molten honey, and Minji sighs against her lips.

“I started us a bath,” Siyeon runs her thumb over Minji’s wet lower lip. “Let me wash you?”

Minji shakes her head, her smile tilting into a crooked smirk, eyes glinting wickedly.

“You saved my life today,” Minji’s says, rough and low, her eyes black and ravenous. She winds her fingers through the belt loops of Siyeon’s black leather pants, and backs up towards the bathroom entrance, tugging Siyeon with her. “Let me show you how grateful I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the outline for this during Dreamcatcher's performance on Music Core last night; it was heavily inspired by Siyeon's Legolas look paired with that INSANE red and black leather fit. I watched the performance, and I knew I had to write something for it, albeit short and quick.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this deviation from my normal multichap updates! It was super fun to put together, I really enjoyed writing it. If people end up enjoying it a lot, I may return to this universe in the future for more oneshots featuring the other members!
> 
> As always, please feel free to follow me on Twitter @abracadami for fic writing updates and lots of gay-panicking over Dreamcatcher! And don't forget to stream Odd Eye on Bugs, Genie, and YouTube; let's get our girls their first win!


End file.
